Inuyasha Loses His French Fry Virginity
by AlexisAffectsYou
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha make a trip back to the modern era. Inuyasha tries french fries for the first time, Kagome tries Inuyasha for the first time. I mean...what? Read to find out what happens! Oneshot.
Inuyasha and Kagome had travelled back to her time so that she could prepare for an upcoming test. Whenever Kagome got home from school, she sat down to study. However, with Inuyasha staring at her from the bed, she just couldn't focus. One moment, she would be thinking about equations and variables, and the next she would be peeking over her shoulder to see if Inuyasha was still watching her.

Finally, she called Sota in there and asked him to distract Inuyasha for a while, although last time that didn't go too well. She was hoping that Inuyasha would not come bursting into her bedroom naked and covered in soap again.

"No fair, Kagome! Why can't I just sit in here and watch you study?" Inuyasha argued.

"Because, Inuyasha, I can't focus with you staring at me," Kagome responded. Inuyasha looked at her and pouted, refusing to move. Kagome made one last try to get him out of there before she gave up. "How about this? I know you love our 'dried potatoes,' right?" Inuyasha perked up at this and looked at her expectantly. "Well, if you go play with Sota and let me finish studying, then I'll take you to try some…fried potato sticks later."

"Fried potato sticks?" Inuyasha said uncertainly. Sota grinned up at him and tugged on his sleeve.

"French fries are the best! You'll love them!" At this, Inuyasha was convinced and, although reluctant, left the room with Sota so that Kagome could finish her studying.

Finally finished, Kagome looked at the clock and sighed, relieved. Thanks to her plan to get Inuyasha out of the room, she had finished her studying by seven and she could now take Inuyasha to WacDnald's without worrying (about the test; her wallet was still a concern).

Regardless, she had made a promise, so she got up to go save Inuyasha from her brother. She giggled when she came upon the two of them, playing some game that Sota had dreamed up. It looked like they were fighting a fake demon made of cushions, and Sota kept copying Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack. When Inuyasha heard her, he looked up and immediately came to her side.

"Well, Sota, it's been fun! Gotta blast!" Sota waved goodbye as Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the room and towards the front door. "Your little brother is crazy!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "He's not crazy, he idolizes you!" Inuyasha looked confused, and scratched his cheek thoughtfully.

The conversation carried on lightly while Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards Wacdnald's. Whenever they did approach the golden arches, Inuyasha looked at it in wonder.

"What is this place? It smells good!" Inuyasha started sniffing the air excitedly, pulling Kagome towards the door. Kagome ordered each of them a burger and French fries, then sat down in a corner booth, as far from the other customers as possible. Whenever she placed the tray in front of Inuyasha, he looked at it, astounded. He picked up one of the French fries.

"Is this the fried potato stick you were talking about, Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head and smiled at him, encouraging him to try it. He put one in his mouth, and…grinned and began shoving all of the fries into his mouth. Even hers! Kagome put a hand out to salvage what she could of her food before Inuyasha devoured it. She ate her own food slowly, and he was done long before she was. He sat staring at her expectantly while she ate.

"What is it, already?!" Kagome said in frustration. "Do you want my fries too?" Inuyasha pondered on the thought.

"No! That's not what I wanted!" Inuyasha responded, followed by, "But if you're offering I will take them."

Kagome shook her head and finished her food. Inuyasha looked disappointed but said nothing.

After eating, Kagome stood up. "I'm going to use the restroom before we go home. Stay here, Inuyasha." Of course, Inuyasha did not listen. He was curious about where she was using the restroom, since they were indoors. Whenever Kagome walked into the restroom, she quickly relieved herself and then left the stall. She looked up into the mirror and instead, saw Inuyasha looking at her curiously. Kagome stood there, her mouth gaping open, unable to move.

"What were you doing in there?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the stall and began looking around. "Hey, there are things like this at your house! Where did your pee go? Does it go into the hole in this thing?"

"Sit, boy!" Kagome said, still shocked but wanting him to stop. She heard female voices coming towards the door of the bathroom so she hurried into the stall Inuyasha was already in and told him to "shh."

When Inuyasha heard the voices, he stopped grumbling, although he was confused about why. Kagome suddenly realized how small these stalls were; her body was pressing right up against Inuyasha's. Even though it was weird, she was a bit aroused. She looked up into his eyes, and when she noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her, looked back down and waited for the girls to leave.

As the noise finally subsided, Inuyasha asked, "What did we have to be so quiet for? This is a bathroom, right?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's a _girl's_ bathroom. Only females allowed." Inuyasha looked genuinely confused.

"You need a bathroom just for girls? What are you doing in here that's so private anyway?" Kagome shook her head in resignation, not wanting to explain any details to him.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Let's just get out of here before someone else comes—" Before Kagome could finish, another group of girls came in. Kagome gave Inuyasha a hard stare, trying to tell him to be quiet without saying anything. He seemed to understand, and kept his mouth shut, a feat that Kagome had not even known he was capable of. This time, they both felt the tension. Their bodies were firmly pressed together and there was a sense of the forbidden. This time, when Kagome looked up, Inuyasha was staring back down at her. Slowly, Inuyasha bent his head and they kissed. If possible, Inuyasha pulled them even closer together as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. The kiss became more passionate, making their surroundings melt away from their minds. Their tongues danced and Inuyasha's hands began roaming. First, he cupped her breast through her shirt. When she allowed this touch, he used his other hand to grab one firm butt cheek.

Kagome, embarrassed, pulled away. They both assumed that they were alone in the bathroom again, since they could not hear any noise other than their own breathing. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back against his body, and kissed her again. She fell into him and tangled her fingers in his long, white hair. Inuyasha ravaged her mouth, relishing in the moment they were having. His hands had found their places again on her breast and ass, but this time he was able to go even farther. Inuyasha reached his hand up Kagome's school shirt and under her bra so that he was fully grasping her tit. He gently squeezed and, at a small moan of pleasure from Kagome, began to squeeze her breast avidly.

Kagome uncertainly reached down and touched the area where Inuyasha's dick should be. When she touched his leg instead, she was embarrassed and withdrew her hand. However, Inuyasha encouraged her with a whimper as he nibbled at her neck. She reached down again, and realized that she had touched his dick—it was just so big that she thought it was one of his legs! As she rubbed his dick through his pants, Kagome reveled in the new sensations that Inuyasha was giving her. He had begun rubbing her sex through her panties, now soaked with her clam juice. His long dog claws scratched roughly against her, but she kind of liked it. Before removing her clothes, Inuyasha stopped and looked up at her.

"Do you want this?" He asked her uncertainly.

"Yes!" She said between breathless gasps. Inuyasha still looked unsure, so she removed her top and bra and pulled open his shirt before pressing her body against his once again, letting him feel her juicy boobs on his body. At this, Inuyasha was no longer unsure; he kissed Kagome once more, then pulled down her panties and began fingering her tight pussy before trying to penetrate her with his massive (half) demon dick. His sharp nails were digging into Kagome's vaginal walls and giving a whole new meaning to the words 'tear it up.' She liked the erotic mixture of pain and pleasure, though, and just moaned loudly at his every move.

Inuyasha pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, accidently pushing past her barrier and breaking it. She cried out in pain for a moment but then urged him not to stop. He lapped at her pussy and fingered it until she cried out in ecstasy. After Kagome came, Inuyasha was ready. He stood and proudly revealed his cock, a 9-inch display that he was very proud of.

He had Kagome put one knee on top of the toilet and lean against the wall while he positioned himself behind her. He rubbed the tip of his dick on her pussy until it was lubricated, then began to slowly push into her. Kagome moaned loudly, enjoying every moment of bliss. They fucked in the bathroom at WacDnald's, the smell of fries and public pee permeating the air along with their sex. Inuyasha loved the way that the smells combined into a delicious, erotic, and forbidden scent. He began to feel Kagome's walls tightening around his shaft, and he pumped harder, knowing she was about to climax once again. He felt his own balls tightening in response to the quicker movements, and pumped not just for her release, but his own as well.

Finally, he began to release himself into her with a loud grunt of satisfaction. Kagome had less control, and screamed in pleasure at her own orgasm.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out, before slowly subsiding into ragged breaths of contentment.

She turned around and leaned against him, kissing his chest and giggling at what they had just done.

"Are you feeling okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, not at all! That was...wow. That was fantastic. I never knew it could be like—" Before Kagome could finish, the two lovers heard a strange noise from a few feet away and froze. When they did not hear another noise, she continued. "I never knew it could be like that." Kagome felt so close to Inuyasha. Even though she had never dreamed she would lose her virginity in a public restroom of all places, she was satisfied and in love, and that was all that mattered to her.

Or at least, that's what she thought, until they both heard a toilet flush two stalls over, and looked at one another with mortification in both of their faces.


End file.
